


bruised my knees getting down to pray | молился до синяков на коленях

by Summer__child



Series: Where the Devil Don't Go (Lise) - Translation | Перевод [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dark, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sexual Slavery, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Сексуальное рабство, Упоминание изнасилования, дарк, отклонение от канона
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer__child/pseuds/Summer__child
Summary: Через пару месяцев после событий Рагнарёка Тор замечает Локи в казино на одной из космических станций. И Локи там не один.
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Грандмастер/Локи, Локи и Тор
Series: Where the Devil Don't Go (Lise) - Translation | Перевод [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762990
Kudos: 5





	bruised my knees getting down to pray | молился до синяков на коленях

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [bruised my knees getting down to pray](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604605) by [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise). 



То, что Тор его вообще заметил, было абсолютной случайностью.

Стейтсмен – хотя Асы уже начали называть его Новый Асгард – висел на орбите у Станции Бералла, которая была популярна в основном своими казино, но являлась самым близким аналогом порта в этой части космоса. В итоге Тор увязался за Валькирией, отправившейся на Коммодоре в один из игорных залов станции, в основном чтобы присмотреть за ней (хотя она заявляла, что отлично знает, что делает, и может с легкостью заработать приличную сумму кредитов, чтобы пополнить их скудные запасы).

Тор просто таращился по сторонам, не особенно интересуясь игрой (которую видел в первый раз в жизни). И сначала его взгляд бегло проскочил мимо знакомой фигуры, но тут же резко к ней вернулся, подстегнутый тем самым неприятным ощущением, которое обычно возникает, когда промахиваешься мимо ступеньки.

Это _точно_ был Локи.

Его волосы казались длиннее, были хитроумно заплетены и убраны назад. И одежда тоже не походила на его обычный стиль. Но Тор без труда опознал этот профиль. Недоверчиво покачав головой, он наклонился.

– Локи здесь, – прошептал он на ухо Вал. Она тут же встрепенулась.

– Эй, – проворчал один из игроков. – Что он сказал?

– Я просто увидел знакомого, – пояснил Тор, не сводя глаз со спины Локи и отчаянно желая, чтобы тот ничего не заметил и не исчез. – Вал…

– Иди, – решила она. – Я справлюсь.

Тор начал пробираться сквозь толпу, по-прежнему не выпуская брата из виду. На первый взгляд Локи выглядел так, словно просто стоял со стаканом в руке и наблюдал за игрой, но, подойдя ближе, Тор заметил, что что-то явно было… не так. Может быть, в его позе. И, кажется, Локи до сих пор не заметил Тора, который старательно менял углы захода, чтобы оставаться в слепой зоне.

Тор просто не мог поверить своим глазам. Он бы не сказал, что _ожидал_ возвращения Локи, но надеялся на него. Однако, Локи так и не появился, и им удалось выбраться из Асгарда живыми только благодаря Коргу. А теперь… Локи стоял прямо перед ним.

И Тор не был до конца уверен, какие эмоции испытывает по этому поводу.

Вот только… кто-то еще двигался в направлении Локи. Два человека, вместе. Один был одет в военную форму Крии (хотя Тор сомневался, что он на самом деле был солдатом… или что он _до сих пор_ был солдатом), а второй… Тор замедлил шаг, а потом и вовсе остановился.

Вот уж кого он не ожидал увидеть снова. Точно не за пределами Сакаара. Про себя он надеялся, что восставшие разделаются с этим узурпатором. Но это предположение было явно слишком оптимистичным, потому что Грандмастер был тут как тут. И, видимо, в компании Локи.

Тор поморщился. С распознаванием _этих_ эмоций у него не было никаких проблем. В основном он испытывал разочарование. Однако, стоило ему закончить эту мысль, как по спине холодком прокатилась волна какого-то неопределенного беспокойства.

И секунду спустя Тор понял, в чем была его причина. Грандмастер обхватил одной ладонью лицо Локи, притянул его ближе, быстро чмокнул в губы, похлопал по щеке и что-то произнес, но Тор не смог расслышать, что именно. А потом просто… ушел. Оставляя Локи с Крии, который тут же схватил его за запястье.

Тор ожидал, что Локи немедленно возмутится. Но этого не случилось. Желудок Тора нехорошо сжался. И, может быть, он по-прежнему не понимал, что здесь происходит, но у него начало появляться крайне дурное предчувствие. И, кроме того, ему все еще было необходимо поговорить с братом.

Он снова начал переставлять ноги, держа уверенный курс на сближение. Глаза Крии, который заметил Тора первым, тут же расширились, но он так и не выпустил руку Локи. Сам Локи обернулся через плечо, чтобы посмотреть, что вызвало у его спутника такую реакцию, и его лицо моментально побелело.

– Отпусти, – велел Тор Крии, который, разумеется, и не подумал подчиняться.

– А ты кто такой? – потребовал он. 

Взгляд Локи переметнулся с Тора на помещение за его спиной словно в поисках пути к побегу.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – поинтересовался Тор у явно ошеломленного Локи, который открыл было рот и тут же захлопнул. 

– Ты потерял глаз, – слабым голосом пробормотал он наконец.

– Хела, – отозвался Тор. – Мы ее победили, если тебе интересно знать. Без твоего участия.

– Эй, – встрял Крии. – Вали отсюда. Я выиграл по-честному, и я понятия не имею, кто ты такой, но…

– Тор, – неожиданно выпалил Локи, и обернувшись к нему, Тор увидел неприкрытое отчаяние в огромных глазах брата. – Тор, _пожалуйста_ , скажи мне, что у тебя есть корабль. Ты должен забрать меня отсюда…

Тор с запозданием разглядел что-то тускло поблескивающее на шее Локи, не до конца скрытое под воротником рубашки. И без труда опознав, что это такое, заморгал и слегка сдал назад, пытаясь сложить представшую перед его глазами картинку, которая по мере прояснения нравилась ему все меньше и меньше. Должно быть, он что-то неправильно понял.

– Если ты не свалишь, я позову охрану, – пригрозил Крии.

– И не доживешь до их прихода, – рассеянно парировал Тор. – Локи…

– _Прямо сейчас_ , – прошипел Локи настойчиво. – _Пожалуйста_ , я не знаю, как долго… я сделаю все, что ты хочешь, только, _пожалуйста_ , возьми меня с собой…

Тор решил пока отложить расспросы. Неистовое и неприкрытое отчаяние в голосе Локи никак не походило на притворство. Он схватил брата за руку.

– Если ты кому-нибудь расскажешь об этом, я тебя _найду_ , – прорычал Тор в сторону Крии и без церемоний потащил Локи прочь. Его мысли продолжали разбегаться в разные стороны, а эмоции превратились в сплошной перепутанный клубок.

Когда они оказались в более укромном уголке и на безопасном по мнению Тора расстоянии, он наконец остановился и выпустил запястье Локи.

– Объясняй, – велел он.

Взгляд Локи скользнул мимо Тора.

– Не здесь, – отозвался он. – Я же говорю…

– Я хочу услышать от тебя внятное объяснение, прежде чем позволю тебе приблизиться к тем людям, от которых ты отвернулся, – перебил его Тор. Лицо Локи на мгновение болезненно перекосилось, а потом превратилось в нечитаемую маску.

– А ты еще не все увидел? – поинтересовался он, и в его голосе промелькнули какие-то ломкие нотки. Тор помотал головой.

– То, что я видел, просто не поддается _здравому смыслу_.

Беспокойный взгляд Локи снова метнулся за спину Тора, нервно сканируя помещение.

– Ты сказал, что я от них отвернулся, – наконец заговорил он после длинной паузы. – У меня не было выбора. Ты оставил меня там, абсолютно беспомощным, и _он_ нашел меня в таком виде, когда бежал с планеты. Можно сказать, что он был весьма _недоволен_ , учитывая, что в последний раз меня видели в роли предателя с тобой и твоими друзьями. – Его речь была торопливой, а в морщинках вокруг глаз явно читалась нервная напряженность.

 _Он_. Грандмастер. Тор неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.

– Но он увез тебя с планеты, забрал с собой.

Ярость Тора немного улеглась. Вернулся бы Локи или нет, все еще оставалось открытым вопросом. Но, по крайней мере, он не отказался им помогать по собственному выбору. И даже если какая-то часть Тора встревоженно зашевелилась от мысли, что Грандмастер мог с легкостью убить Локи… но не убил же.

Хотя… тогда Тор не задумывался о таком варианте.

– Да, – помедлив, натянуто подтвердил Локи. – Он увидел возможное применение для меня.

Тору сразу вспомнился Крии, его обмен любезностями с Грандмастером и диск на шее Локи.

– В конце концов, – продолжил Локи, в голосе которого появилась ядовитая горечь и что-то намного более мрачное, – у него были небольшие проблемы с финансами. Такого объяснения тебе достаточно?

Этого объяснения было не «достаточно». Его было слишком много. Тор без труда мог заполнить пробелы, но не хотел.

– Теперь мы можем идти? – прошипел Локи, и Тор уловил легкий намек на панику в его интонациях. – До того, как он вернется? Мне наплевать, _что_ ты со мной сделаешь. Запри меня в клетке, если хочешь, только _забери меня отсюда_.

Полубезумный взгляд. Неприкрытое отчаяние. Сейчас Локи совсем не походил на обычно такого уравновешенного себя. И Тор попытался стряхнуть наползающий на него ужас от запоздалого и неохотного понимания. Он верил в то, что Локи говорил правду, и это была весьма пугающая перспектива.

– Ладно, – согласился Тор. – Хорошо. Мне нужно предупредить Вал. Жди здесь, я сейчас вернусь.

На мгновение ему показалось, что Локи собирается возразить, но потом тот коротко дернул головой, изображая кивок, и отступил назад, почти вжимаясь спиной в стену.

– Только побыстрее, – попросил он и добавил, – _пожалуйста_.

Тор еще раз окинул его взглядом, стараясь задавить неотступное чувство вины, и с максимально возможной скоростью, которая тем не менее не выдала бы стороннему наблюдателю его торопливость, пересек комнату. Он все еще не видел Грандмастера среди присутствующих, но в таком оживленном казино ничего нельзя было сказать наверняка.

Вал, которая, вроде бы, неплохо без него справлялась, подняла голову, когда Тор опустил руку ей на плечо.

– Нам пора идти.

– Что? Мне как раз поперло… – Она запнулась, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо, а потом продолжила: – Черт, что случилось?

– Я все объясню, но не здесь, – отозвался Тор, посылая жалкое подобие дружелюбной улыбки остальным игрокам, сидящим за тем же столом. – Прости, что приходится тебя вот так выдергивать, но…

– Ладно, ладно. Друзья, сегодня вам крупно повезло, – заявила Вал, сгребая свой выигрыш в кучу и скидывая его в сумку. – Я выхожу из игры. Хорошего вечера. – Оно отошла от стола и приподняла сумку. – Мне нужно поменять это на какую-нибудь более полезную валюту, если ты не хочешь, чтобы все наши усилия полетели к чертям. На это-то хотя бы у нас есть время?

Тор задумался, но… им очень нужны были деньги.

– Есть, – решил он, хотя и подозревал, что Локи не обрадуется этой задержке. – Встретимся на корабле.

Вал нахмурилась.

– Какая муха тебя укусила?

Тор замешкался, оглянулся через плечо, но все же пояснил.

– Я уже говорил тебе, что Локи здесь, – сказал он. – Так вот, Грандмастер тоже здесь. – Ее брови взлетели на лоб, и Тор пообещал: – Я все объясню потом. На корабле.

– Ладно, – наконец вздохнула Вал, выдержав длинную паузу. – Увидимся позже.

Тор вернулся к Локи, который стоял, нервно крутя головой из стороны в сторону, там, где Тор его оставил.

– Диск, – проронил Тор. – Где контроллер?

– У Грандмастера, – ответил Локи, что явно не сулило им ничего хорошего. – Но это… не страшно. У него ограниченный диапазон действия. Я думаю. – Он обхватил плечи руками. – А теперь мы можем идти?

– Да, – кивнул Тор, ощущая, как продолжает нарастать его тревога. – Сюда. – Он заприметил заднюю дверь сразу, как только вошел в помещение. Просто на случай, если все пойдет наперекосяк. И сейчас воспользовался этим наблюдением. Локи не очень уверенно держался на ногах и казался намного более неуклюжим, чем обычно, что навело Тора на мысль, что его могли чем-то накачать. А, может быть, он просто слишком много выпил.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил Локи. – Асгард…

– Разрушен, – сообщил Тор. Каждый раз, когда он произносил это вслух, у него внутри до сих пор что-то екало. – Мы освободили Суртура, чтобы остановить Хелу.

– Оу, – выдохнул Локи потрясенно после секундного промедления. – Тогда…

– Корг подоспел как раз вовремя с полным кораблем бывших гладиаторов, – продолжил Тор. – Все выжившие теперь на борту… хотя их не очень много. Мы направляемся в Мидгард, чтобы попросить пристанища там.

Локи притих, а потом наконец едва слышно выговорил:

– Прости.

Тор покачал головой.

– В кои-то веки это действительно не твоих рук дело.

Он успел краем глаза заметить, как поморщился Локи, и снова ощутил укол вины. Но в тот момент Локи снова пытался его предать, и Тору хотелось, чтобы брат прочувствовал на себе все последствия, но он не думал, что…

– Значит он… таскал тебя за собой по всей вселенной?

Локи передернуло.

– Более или менее.

– И ты не пытался сбежать? – поинтересовался Тор. Локи издал полупридушенный горький смешок.

– И отправиться куда? Как? Я пытался. Один раз. В самом начале. – Локи содрогнулся всем телом, хотя, казалось, даже не заметил этого. – Капитан, которого я пытался подкупить, сдал меня Грандмастеру за горстку кредитов, и…

Он запнулся, его лицо на мгновение перекосилось, и Тор заподозрил, что вряд ли хочет знать, чем должно было закончиться это предложение. Вспыхнувшая внутри ярость была намного более удобной в данной ситуации, чем гложущее раскаяние.

– До корабля уже совсем близко, – заверил он. – И как только Вал будет здесь со своим выигрышем, мы вернемся обратно на Стейтсмен и уберемся подальше отсюда.

Локи выдохнул с явным облегчением.

– Тор, – пробормотал он, – _спасибо_. Я знаю, что я не совсем… что я, скорее всего, не заслуживаю…

« _Ты не заслуживаешь того, что он с тобой сотворил, это уж точно_ ».

– Потом, – отозвался Тор, но затем добавил: – все… нормально. Я… правда, я очень рад тебя видеть.

В ответный смех Локи затесались безошибочно узнаваемые истеричные нотки.

– Я тоже. Безусловно. Я…

Он резко осекся, и Тор тут же понял, почему. Перед ними, загораживая переходный шлюз, ведущий к посадочным докам, маячила самая последняя фигура, которую они сейчас хотели видеть.

– Знаешь, – проговорил Грандмастер, – я _правда_ надеялся, что Каллакс просто сочиняет небылицы.

Тор заметил мелькнувший в пальцах Грандмастера контроллер за долю секунды до того, как тот активировал диск. Локи обрушился без единого звука. Тор дернулся было к нему, но осознал, что все равно ничем не сможет помочь, и сосредоточил весь свой гнев на Грандмастере.

– Итак, – продолжил Грандмастер, блистая идеальным спокойствием, и встретился взглядом с Тором, не уделив дергающемуся на полу Локи и толики внимания. – Какой прелестный сюрприз! Ну, может быть, не _такой_ уж прелестный, потому что я не очень рад тебя видеть, Искряшка. Особенно… куда это ты собирался с моим котенком?

Тор шагнул ближе к Локи, словно мог заслонить его собственным телом.

– Он тебе не принадлежит.

– Верно, – легко согласился Грандмастер. – Сейчас не принадлежит. По сути… по сути дела, на данный момент он принадлежит Каллаксу, но… это ненадолго. Скорее всего, даже не на всю ночь. Точнее, _было бы_ не на всю ночь, если бы ты не нарушил мои планы этим… хм. Чем бы это ни было. Попыткой похищения?

– Я его не _похищаю_ , – вознегодовал Тор. – Он хочет уйти! – Локи издал полупридушенный всхлип. – Выключи эту штуку, – тут же потребовал Тор, стискивая кулаки.

– Он, эм… хочет уйти? Забавно, я… я не помню, чтобы соглашался на что-то подобное. И Каллакс _точно_ не давал своего согласия. Так что… ты разбрасываешься очень смелыми заявлениями.

Но он все же щелкнул кнопкой, и Локи обессиленно обмяк. Полежал еще секунду, тяжело дыша, а потом с трудом поднялся на ноги.

– Эй, – окликнул его Грандмастер. – Сладенький, конфетка моя… что все это значит? Ты же не… пытаешься _сбежать_ , правда?

Взгляд Локи тут же уперся в пол, а плечи опустились, словно в признании поражения.

– Прости меня, Грандмастер, – пробормотал он едва слышно. – Я не подумал.

Тор молниеносно развернулся и потрясенно уставился на брата.

– Это очевидно, – хмыкнул Грандмастер и прицокнул языком. – Что ж… что ж, мы можем _обсудить_ этот небольшой, хм, _конфуз_ позже. А сейчас… я полагаю, нас ждут обязательства, согласен? Идем. – Он поднял руку, и Локи покорно шагнул к нему.

Тор дернулся и инстинктивно схватил брата за руку в попытке его остановить.

– Нет, – рявкнул он. – Локи останется со мной.

– Тор, – несчастным тоном выдавил Локи. – Ты не понимаешь…

– Ужасно сожалею, – проворковал Грандмастер. – Но он тебе не по карману, Искряшка. Ты не осилишь даже, эм, _аренду_.

Локи вздрогнул. Тор судорожно втянул в себя воздух.

– Локи не _продается_ , – твердо объявил он.

– Ты прав, – подтвердил Грандмастер, улыбаясь. – Не продается. По крайней мере, не сейчас.

– Грандмастер, я… – начал было Локи, избегая взгляда Тора.

– Тише, сладкий, – оборвал его Грандмастер. – Тебя должно быть видно, а не слышно.

Локи покорно захлопнул рот. Страх и отчаяние полностью растворились. Теперь в нем осталось только усталое смирение. Локи сдался.

Но Тор не собирался отступать.

– Я не уйду без него, – уверенно сказал он, все еще сжимая руку Локи. Грандмастер нахмурился.

– Серьезно? – вздохнул он. – Это все… если ты так его хотел, надо было забирать его с собой, когда ты так _нагло_ увел моего чемпиона. Но ты этого не сделал, так что… кто нашел, того и тапки, Искряшка. Таковы правила.

Тор бесцеремонно задавил очередную вспышку вины и не дрогнул.

– Он не _вещь_ , которую ты можешь просто _оставить себе_.

– Мм, – протянул Грандмастер и перевел взгляд на Локи. – А _ты_ как считаешь, котенок? Разве ты не… хм, штучка, которую надо оставить?

Локи с невыносимо несчастным видом уставился на Тора, потом снова повернулся к Грандмастеру. Но так и не проронил ни слова. Грандмастер выжидающе вскинул брови.

– Давай же, конфетка. Не стесняйся.

– Я то, кем ты меня пожелаешь видеть, – выдавил Локи. Грандмастер одарил его широкой улыбкой. В животе у Тора что-то тяжело перевернулось.

– Нет, Локи, – выдохнул он. – Это _не правда_. – А в сторону Грнадмастера он прорычал: – Я не позволю тебе уйти с моим братом.

– Ты не… Искряшечка, ты _действительно_ думаешь, что сможешь меня остановить?

– Тор, – взмолился Локи тихо. – Не надо.

Но Тор его проигнорировал.

– Ладно, – решил он. – Если ты… чего ты хочешь?

– Я много чего хочу, – беззаботно отозвался Грандмастер. – Тебе придется постараться и сформулировать свой вопрос немного… эм… точнее.

– За свободу Локи, – пояснил Тор. – Чего ты хочешь в обмен на то, чтобы ты его отпустил?

– Я… я думал, что объяснил свою позицию весьма четко. Я же объяснил достаточно четко, правда? – Он снова перевел взгляд на Локи. – Про… что я сказал, мой сладкий? Ты не хочешь… не хочешь повторить брату, что я сказал?

Локи едва заметно вздрогнул. Его губы болезненно скривились, но секунду спустя он развернулся к Тору и уставился на него со странной смесью ненависти и обреченности в глазах.

– Я не… для продажи. В настоящий момент.

– Вот видишь, – воскликнул Грандмастер. – Хороший мальчик. Ты _все-таки_ слушал. Итак, эм…

– Должно быть хоть что-то, чего ты хочешь, – настойчиво повторил Тор, стараясь скрыть отчаяние в голосе.

– Ну, да, – кивнул Грандмастер. – Разумеется. Собственную планету, для начала. У меня была одна такая, помнишь? До тех пор, пока _ты_ … видишь ли, с моей точки зрения, это… ты лишил меня планеты, я забрал твоего брата. По-моему, все по-честному.

И именно в этот момент из соседнего прохода появилась Вал, которая тут же остановилась так резко, словно влетела в невидимую стену.

– О, черт, – выругалась она.

– Привет, 142-ая, – поздоровался Грандмастер, не оборачиваясь. – Ты ранила меня _в самое сердце_ , сбежав вот так, безо всякого предупреждения. Просто… – Он прицокнул языком. – А моего чемпиона нет случайно где-нибудь поблизости?

– Неа, – ответила Вал прежде, чем Тор успел открыть рот. – Прости.

Грандмастер вздохнул.

– Ну да ладно. Что ж. Все это становится крайне утомительным, так что не мог бы ты уже просто, эм, отпустить моего котенка и пойти…

Вал перевела взгляд с Грандмастера на Локи и обратно.

– Оу, – протянула она. – Вот в чем дело.

Плечи Локи поднялись к самым ушам.

– Тор, – проговорил он, – ты не можешь…

– Разве я не велел тебе затихнуть? – поинтересовался Грандмастер, и Локи снова рухнул на пол. Точнее рухнул бы, если бы не все еще сжимающий его руку Тор, ухитрившийся подхватить его у самого пола.

– Прекрати, – рявкнул Тор. – Тебе не обязательно…

– Ну, да, наказание _не должно быть_ обязательным, – согласился Грандмастер раздраженно, – но посмотри, что ты наделал? Накрутил его до непослушания.

– Гаст, – подала голос Вал, но он тут же направил не нее обвиняющий палец.

– А-а, – воскликнул он. – Нет, неа. Ты потеряла право на имя, 142-ая. Я… я сейчас очень тобой недоволен.

Тор уложил все еще дрожащего и дергающегося Локи поудобнее и пригрозил:

– Если ты его заберешь, то я последую за тобой. И не оставлю тебя в покое. Ты никогда от меня не избавишься.

Грандмастер склонил голову на бок.

– Я _мог бы_ попросту убить тебя.

Локи каким-то чудом сумел издать жалобный стон сквозь стиснутые зубы. Грандмастер покосился на него и прищелкнул языком.

– Сладкий мой, – укоризненно протянул он, – если тебе не нравится эта идея, то не надо было пытаться сбежать вместе с ним.

Тор открыл было рот, но Вал оказалась быстрее.

– Грандмастер, – начала она. – Ты же знаешь, что в конце концов он тебе наскучит. Это всегда происходит рано или поздно.

Грандмастер наконец-то удостоил ее взглядом, с театральным недоумением хлопая ресницами.

– Вот уж неправда, – возразил он. – Я нахожу… я нахожу Ло-ло чрезвычайно интересным.

– Конечно, пока, – заметила она. – Но пройдет сотня-другая, и он поистреплется. Он уже выглядит не лучшим образом.

Широко распахнутые глаза Локи нашли Тора, и тот инстинктивно сжал крепче его руку, продолжая подозрительно прищурившись наблюдать за Вал. Грандмастер, взгляд которого снова скользнул по Локи, нахмурился.

– Да, бывает такое, – вздохнул он с легким сожалением. – Все смертные такие _хрупкие_. Но я не… я не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, и я действительно… я бы _предпочел_ , чтобы вы вернули мне моего котенка. И мы могли бы уже?..

– Я пытаюсь сказать, – поспешно продолжила Валькирия, – что… разве не замечательно было бы закончить игру, пока ты еще в выигрыше? До того, как начнется неизбежное увядание? Тогда ты сможешь сохранить только, эм. Хорошие воспоминания. – Она замолчала, покосилась на Тора и добавила: – а Тор будет должен тебе услугу.

Грандмастер сощурил глаза.

– А не пытаешься ли ты… меня нагреть, 142-ая?

– Неа, – отозвалась она. – Я не настолько тупая.

– Хммм. – Грандмастер поджал губы, а потом щелкнул контроллером. Локи с едва слышным вздохом обмяк в руках Тора, но не попытался отодвинуться. – Это… любопытная идея. Мне бы не хотелось наблюдать, как такое… _выдающееся_ создание пропадает зазря. – Он выдержал паузу. – Эй, Ло-ло? Что ты думаешь?

Локи облизнул губы, его взгляд метнулся сначала к Грандмастеру, потом к Тору, а затем куда-то в сторону. Судя по его внешнему виду, он снова начинал паниковать.

– Я бы не посмел… делать какие-либо предположения, – выговорил он медленно. Тор ощутил новый взрыв ярости, но попытался его подавить. Хотя бы временно. Хотя бы до тех пор, пока Локи не окажется на свободе…

– Не будь таким тихоней, – потребовал Грандмастер недовольно. – Я же тебя _спрашиваю_.

В глазах Локи застыл ужас загнанного в угол зверя, и Тор распознал всю жестокость этого простого на первый взгляд вопроса. Локи никак не мог сказать, что хочет уйти, не оскорбив при этом чувства Грандмастера. На этот вопрос существовал только один правильный ответ, и это был не тот ответ, который Локи бы выбрал добровольно.

– Мне бы не хотелось… разочаровать тебя позже, – наконец выдавил Локи. – Я больше… я тебе больше… не нужен.

– Дело не в том, _нужен_ ли ты мне, – воскликнул Грандмастер, как бы между делом плавным и скользящим шагом приближаясь к Тору. – Я _хочу_ тебя, моя конфетка.

По телу Локи прокатилась волна неконтролируемой дрожи, и Тор попятился назад, оттаскивая брата следом за собой. Грандмастер состроил обиженное выражение лица.

– _Эй_ , да ладно тебе.

– Каким будет твой ответ? – процедил Тор.

Грандмастер оценивающе склонил голову на бок и улыбнулся.

– А ты симпатичный, когда злишься. Тебе когда-нибудь говорили?.. А, неважно. – Он махнул рукой. – Ладно, ладно. Вы меня уговорили, можешь оставить его себе. Я не хочу, хм… я не хочу, чтобы это все _плохо закончилось_. Но рано или поздно я _потребую_ с тебя обещанную услугу.

У Тора чуть не подкосились колени от облегчения, но он умудрился удержать непробиваемый фасад, подозревая, что где-то там вполне может прятаться ловушка.

– Идет, – отозвался он.

– Нуу, – протянул Грандмастер, – не совсем. Видишь ли, у меня… _была запланирована_ сделка, которую ты сорвал, так что…

– Сколько? – спросил Тор, прекрасно осознавая, как мало денег было в его… в _их_ распоряжении. Но, по крайней мере, Вал только что выиграла неплохую сумму. Грандмастер улыбнулся.

– О, вообще-то, у меня сейчас довольно хорошо с финансами, – сообщил он. – Я просто собираюсь оставить его себе еще на одну ночь. Чтобы попрощаться. – Он одарил их еще одной улыбкой. – Сам понимаешь. Расстаться с ним вот так сразу… так не пойдет. И… знаешь, надо пополнить запас тех _хороших воспоминаний_ , о которых говорила наша дорогая 142-ая, верно?

« _Нет_ », – выстрелило в голове Тора, навязчиво просясь на язык. – « _Нет, безоговорочное нет, ты сказал…_ »

– Да, – хриплым и прерывающимся голосом произнес Локи. – Разумеется. Я бы ни за что не смог… уйти не попрощавшись.

– Локи, – одернул его Тор, но Грандмастер не дал ему продолжить.

– _Превосходно_ , – объявил он. – Тогда пойдем. И я верну тебя… скажем, завтра утром? Здесь же?

В его глазах появилось нечто острое и опасное, предупреждающее. Вал шагнула к Тору и вцепилась ему в предплечье, впиваясь пальцами в кожу.

– Хорошо, – ответила она. Тор через силу заставил себя выпустить руку Локи, и тот торопливо направился в сторону Грандмастера, не оглядываясь. 

Стиснув кулаки, Тор с трудом удержался от порыва немедленно окликнуть брата. В его животе и груди бушевало неистовое пламя. И как только две удаляющиеся фигуры скрылись из вида, он длинно и медленно выдохнул.

– Однако, – подала голос Валькирия, которая, кажется, тоже все это время задерживала дыхание. – Все прошло даже лучше, чем я ожидала.

– Да неужели? – рявкнул Тор. – Я только что позволил ему _уйти_ с этим… _монстром_. Кто знает, сдержит ли он слово? У нас нет никаких гарантий…

– Сдержит, – заверила его Вал. – Эн Дви капризен и непостоянен, но он соблюдает условия своих сделок. По большей части. – Она слегка нахмурилась. – Думаю, эту он не нарушит.

– _Думаешь_? – огрызнулся Тор.

– Эй, – оскалилась она в ответ. – Я не заметила, чтобы _ты_ добился хоть какого-то результата. – И, выдержав паузу, продолжила: – полагаю, теперь мне уже не обязательно выспрашивать у тебя все подробности. Честное слово, попасться вот так, пытаясь сбежать… твоему братишке-паршивцу повезло, что его не расплавили.

Тор вздрогнул. И на мгновение попытался представить, думал ли сам Локи, что ему повезло?

– И теперь я перед ним в долгу, – вздохнул он.

– Как я уже сказала, – натянуто проговорила Вал, – я не заметила, чтобы ты добился какого-то результата, и я предположила, что ты по какой-то неведомой мне причине хотел заполучить его обратно. – Тор метнул в нее убийственный взгляд, но она только подняла руки в примирительном жесте. – И, кроме того, – добавила она, – я бы никому не пожелала такой судьбы.

Тор обернулся в том направлении, куда ушли Локи с Грандмастером, и его неожиданно осенило, что он не потребовал у Грандмастера вернуть брата невредимым.

* * *

Грандмастер явился на следующее утро, как и обещал. С Локи, который выглядел вполне невредимым, за исключением бледности и легкой скованности в движениях. И упрямого нежелания встречаться с Тором взглядом.

– Ну вот, мой сладкий, – проворковал Грандмастер. – Полагаю, что тут мы и расстанемся. Мне было весело с тобой. – Он приподнял подбородок Локи двумя пальцами и поцеловал его. Тор с трудом подавил желание немедленно подлететь к ним и растащить их в разные стороны.

Наконец, отстранившись, Грандмастер похлопал Локи по груди.

– Веди себя хорошо. – А потом, обернувшись к Тору, заметил: – если ты вдруг передумаешь…

Тор сдержал рвущийся наружу рык.

– Не передумаю.

Грандмастер слегка подтолкнул Локи в нужную сторону.

– Ну тогда иди, – велел он. – Ох, боже мой, сколько эмоций. Иди же, пока-пока…

Тору бросился в глаза металлический проблеск на шее Локи.

– Диск, – напомнил он. – Сними его.

– Представляешь, – беззаботно сообщил Грандмастер, – кажется, я потерял контроллер. Забавно, правда? Полагаю, теперь придется просто его оставить.

И не дожидаясь, пока Тор придумает какой-нибудь ответ, неторопливой походкой отправился прочь.

Тор обернулся к Локи, который выглядел так, будто едва держится на ногах.

– Должен же быть еще какой-нибудь способ отцепить эту дрянь, правда? – поинтересовался он у Вал. Та пожала плечами, и Тор протянул руку к брату, намереваясь положить ладонь ему на плечо. – Мы что-нибудь придумаем…

– Мне все равно, – пробормотал Локи безучастно, уворачиваясь от прикосновения. – Теперь мы можем идти?

Тор потрясенно опустил руку, стараясь не поддаваться заново нахлынувшей на него волне ужаса.

– Да, – ответил он. – Пойдем обратно на корабль.

Локи поднялся на Коммодор вслед за ними и, оглядевшись по сторонам, побледнел еще сильнее. В итоге он, сгорбившись, устроился в углу. Его пальцы продолжали беспрестанно очерчивать вживленный в кожу диск, и это движение слишком сильно походило на нервный тик. Тор взволнованно на него покосился, а потом обернулся к Вал, которая только снова пожала плечами.

– Я пойду заведу эту птичку, – решила она и торопливо удалилась в пилотскую кабину. 

Тор осторожно приблизился к Локи и сел рядом с ним. Стараясь не прикасаться.

– Халк будет очень рад тебя видеть, – попытался пошутить он, но Локи побледнел еще сильнее и испуганно обернулся к брату. – Я шучу, – торопливо пояснил Тор. – Он тебя не тронет.

Локи опустил взгляд на свои беспокойно сжимающиеся и разжимающиеся на коленях руки.

– Ага, – отозвался он. Односложно. Тор нахмурился.

– Что?.. – _Случилось_? Ответ был вполне очевиден. Поэтому Тор остановился на: – что я могу сделать?

Локи едва заметно повернул голову в его сторону.

– Сделать?

– Да, – подтвердил Тор. – Чтобы… помочь.

– Помочь с чем? – поинтересовался Локи с неубедительным равнодушием в голосе. – Какая тут может понадобиться помощь? Это случилось, это закончилось и осталось в прошлом. Этого достаточно.

Тор сглотнул.

– Правда?

Локи закрыл глаза.

– Этого должно быть достаточно. – Он издал прерывистый, спотыкающийся смешок. – Это была моя единственная возможность выжить. Не думать ни о чем, кроме выживания. Никакой гордости. Никакого достоинства. Никакого выбора. Я делал то, чего он хотел. И когда он этого хотел. И когда он был доволен, я тоже был доволен.

Тора замутило. Он сделал глубокий вдох, а потом медленно выдохнул, гадая, была ли это своего рода проверка.

– Ты был не… ты не мог…

– Знаешь, что он мне говорил, – начал Локи, – трахая меня до тех пор, пока я не смог больше держаться на ногах? Что совершенно не важно, куда я отправлюсь и как далеко убегу, я все равно всегда буду _немножко_ его. И я думаю, что он прав. – Уголок его губ едва заметно дернулся, хотя взгляд остался прикованным к стоящему прямо перед ним столу.

– Локи, – тихо заговорил Тор, ощущая, как все внутри тошнотворно переворачивается. – Ты ему не принадлежишь. По крайней мере, не принадлежишь с этого самого дня.

Локи скосил на него глаза, поднял руку и постучал одним пальцем по диску.

– А это, как ты думаешь, что такое?

Тор потрясенно уставился на брата, который только опустил руку и снова отвернулся.

– Забудь, – проронил он. – Давай оба попытаемся забыть. Может быть, хотя бы у одного из нас это получится. – Локи прислонился спиной к стене и прикрыл глаза. Застывший Тор продолжал таращиться на него, отчаянно желая найти какие-нибудь правильные слова. Но, может быть, их вообще не существовало.

Диск ярко контрастировал с бледной кожей. Как отпечаток пальца Грандмастера на шее Локи.


End file.
